


Cheese For Breakfast (JJProject ver.)

by thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute JJ Project, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo
Summary: It turns out Jaebeom isn't the only cheesy romantic in his and Jinyoung's relationship. Jinyoung can be just as cheesy. Find out how
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Cheese For Breakfast (JJProject ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year for a different ship and now i feel like jjproject fits this as well. The short story is called cheese for breakfast because Jinyoung and Jaebeom are literally being cheesy at breakfast in the morning. I'm about to start posting jjproject stories and this is just a tiny start while i'm finishing up the other stories. I hope you'll like the fluffiness.
> 
> If anyone here prefers a 2jae version of this story, I've posted one. It's literally the exact same title and story, so just take you pick.

Jaebeom is already having breakfast at the kitchen table in their apartment when Jinyoung walks into the room. Jaebeom looks up and smiles.

As Jinyoung bends over and kisses his lips, Jaebeom catches a whiff of Jinyoung’s body wash and hums in as his senses delight in it. “You smell good.” He mutters against Jinyoung’s lips.

“Thanks.” Jinyoung smiles and straightens then goes about making his own breakfast.

Jaebeom is just about to appreciate how soft and nice Jinyoung also looks fresh out of the shower, but his attention is stolen by what Jinyoung is wearing.

Jinyoung has on a pair of jeans and one of Jaebeom’s hoodies.

Jaebeom frowns. “Why do you have my hoodie on?”

“Huh?” Jinyoung is pulling some fruit juice out of the fridge.

“You have my hoodie on. Why?”

Holding his glass of juice in his left hand and a piece of buttered toast in the right, Jinyoung turns around to face Jaebeom and leans back against the kitchen island. “Is there a point to your question, hyung? I wear your hoodies all the time.”

“Yes. I already gifted you your favorite ones, so that you don’t have to ‘borrow’ them anymore.”

“Oh.” Jinyoung thinks about that for a moment and then shrugs unapologetically. “I don’t want to wear my own hoodies. I want yours.”

Jaebeom’s lips are twitching in mild amusement. “Why is that?”

“Because there is no point of wearing those hoodies you gave me if there are no longer yours. I want what’s yours.”

“What the hell kind of explanation is that?” Jaebeom presses, still not getting Jinyoung’s point.

Jinyoung makes a grimace, flustered now by his boyfriend insistence. “Fine, it’s not nice when the hoodies don’t smell like you.” He takes a large bite of his toast. “Your cheesy romantic self should understand that kind of thing. I know you like it when other people see me in your clothes.”

Jaebeom grins, happy with and quite fluttered by that answer and the pink slowly rising on Jinyoung’s cheeks. “Well if you put it that way then I’ll gladly take back the hoodies I gifted you and lace them with my warmth, cologne and love for your enjoyment.”

“Oh shut up.” Jinyoung’s cheeks manage to get pinker as he hides a smile behind the rim of his glass of juice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading<3


End file.
